As a vehicle restraint device, as shown in FIG. 39, there is one type (for example, Patent Publications 1 and 2) in which tires 102a of a vehicle 102 are restrained on rollers 106 of a chassis dynamometer 105 by using chains or wire ropes 101, connecting one end side 101a of the wire rope 101 to the vehicle 102, and connecting the other end portion 101b to a pole 104 installed on a floor surface 103.
Furthermore, as shown in FIGS. 40(A) and (B), there has been developed one type (for example, Patent Publication 3) in which a vehicle restraint device 112 is attached to be slidable along a rail 111, an arm portion 114 provided at an arm supporting portion 113 of this vehicle restraint device 112 is formed at its end portion with a vehicle coupling adaptor 115, and this adaptor 115 is inserted into an adaptor inserting portion 118 provided at a chassis 117 of a vehicle 116 to restrain the vehicle.